


Pounce

by VillainousShakespeare



Series: Empath [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting Loki, comforting Loki, mention of empathic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: A little drabble of Loki attempting to distract his love.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Empath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682347
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Pounce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_romantic_spoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/gifts).



On silent feet he crept through the apartment, careful to make sure that his prey did not hear his approach. He knew that you would be distracted by the file you were lost in, not sensing that a predator had you in his sights and would soon be upon you. It was all too easy, he thought smugly. Almost unworthy of a God such as himself.

Catching sight of himself in the floor length mirror as he slipped silently into your bedroom, Loki took a moment to pause and preen, making a slight adjustment to his black hair so that it was as fastidiously neat as he liked it to be. Appearances were important, after all. 

And there you were. As Loki's green eyes shifted to look at you, a low rumble formed in his chest. You truly were a gorgeous specimen of a mortal. Laid out on the bed, intimately clad in just a thin cotton tank bearing the SHIELD logo and a pair of black briefs, you possessed a casual sensuality that all the expensive clothing and beauty products on Midgard could never duplicate. You were a feast just waiting to be devoured, and Loki was famished. 

Stalking the bed slowly so as not to alert you to his presence in your room, Loki crept soundlessly near you. So innocent, so unguarded, and so doomed to his attack. He could almost pity you. Almost, he qualified again, with an evil grin. 

On that thought he pounced, landing with a triumphant cry on top of you on the bed.

With a scream of startled fright, your papers went flying through the air to bang against the wall and fall to the floor. Your chest beneath him rose and fell with satisfying rapidness. With devilish intent he leaned forward and licked a long stripe from your chin to your hairline, causing you to squirm under him as moved.

"Loki!" you gasped, voice unsteady as your eyes locked on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, my little dove," he purred, eyes sparkling. "I would think it would be clear enough what I am doing. I am hunting you."

"Your nose is cold!" you complained, rolling your eyes as he nuzzled into your neck, "and you claws have torn my top!"

"Well, after all love," he said smugly, "I'm not a _tame housecat_."

"No, you're a nuisance!" you sighed, nonetheless reaching down to run your hand over the sleek fur and causing his purring to grow louder. "Now would you tell me why on Earth you are a cat?"

"I told you, I felt like hunting," he replied airily, words incongruously coming out of his feline mouth. "Since doing so in my human form would likely draw the ire of my esteemed Midgardian 'hosts', I chose to adopt a feline shape. And what more enticing prey could there be than my darling bride to be?"

As he finally settled into a position on the left side of your chest, Loki's purring began to sync up with your heartbeat in a way that you found remarkably soothing. Letting go of the stress of the day, you felt yourself relax as you stroked his soft back. A warmth that had everything to do with the handsome cat atop you spread through your body.

"You heard, didn't you?" you asked, voice sounding weak to your own ears.

"I ran into Rogers in the mess," Loki sighed, sounding more like a tiny roar. "He told me your experiment had not been a success. You will figure it out darling. I have every faith in you."

"So the cat form... the pouncing... It was to distract me, wasn't it?" you asked, hating that you needed it.

"The cat form was to comfort you," he corrected. "You have told me often how much your former feline companion gave you solace before you learned to control your empathic abilities. The pouncing... well, to be candid, the pouncing was for me. I do so love to make you scream, love."

"You almost gave me a heart attack," you laughed ruefully, scratching him under the chin. "But it did distract me."

"Excellent. You work too hard."

"It is important," you insisted.

"It is," he agreed, head rubbing against your cheek, "but so are you. You can help no one if you make yourself ill through neglect."

"I know," you sighed, surrendering to his logic. "I know, you are right, Loki."

"Words I will never tire of hearing," he said smugly.

"Loki?" you asked after the two of you had cuddled for a bit, silent but for his purring.

"Yes pet," the cat replied, unaware of the irony.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but do you think you could change back now?"

"You don't like me as a cat?" he sounded almost offended.

"You are the most handsome, majestic cat I have ever seen," you assured him seriously. "But I was thinking... perhaps there might be another way you could distract me... if you were person shaped."

Before you had finished your thought the cat was gone and a far larger, impressively naked God was lying atop you. The eyes, still green beneath a fall of lustrous black hair, were lustful as they found your own, and a smile graced his lips.

"I thought you would never ask, my love," he said, purr still dark in his voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the nicest, most talented people I have met through this fandom thing, @hope_romantic_spoonie, has been having a hard time with some horrid troll on tumblr tagging her work maliciously and incorrectly. 
> 
> I know that she has a particular fondness for protective, sweet Loki, so I woke up this morning wanting to write a little drabble for her featuring Loki trying to cheer up his love. Anyway, Spoonie and everyone else, I hope you like this!
> 
> It was written to be the Loki/reader pairing from Life of the Party and A Flood of Emotions, but it doesn't need to be. Enjoy!!!


End file.
